2) The Problem With Survival - A Splash Of Red - Clary
by SpexUnlimited
Summary: When Clary comes home from Hawaii she is met with a golden angel called Jace. Her friend Isabelle Is taking her to her first day at Mordata High. When she arrives there she is confronted with a shocking romance, a second player and a strange soon-to-be-friend. A Mortal Instruments, a Hunger Games and a Percy Jackson crossover.


-Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson. I did not copy this from Wattpad and Quotev, I am doing this with 2 other people, Charlotte is doing the Mortal Instruments, Katelyn is soing the Percy Jackson bits and Im doing the Hunger Games bits. We hope you enjoy this intro to our Crossover and we hope you stay tuned for the other parts, this is an ongoing story.-

|Clary|

Isabelle knew she was coming back. She was going to be taking Clary to Mortada High for her first day. Clary waked up the steps to the front door of the Lightwood Institute, expecting Isabelle or even Alec to answer the door but instead she got the suprise of her life. Neither Isabelle or Alec had answered the door. Instead there was a golden god. He had to be a god, right? Gold from head to toe. "Hi, I'm Clary ." was all she could say. Had she got the wrong house? Had Isabelle moved?

"So you're the famous Clarissa Adele Morgenstern? Isabelle and Alec have been screaming about you all morning." The golden god said "I'm Jace by the way." He added.

Jace lead her through to the kitchen where Isabelle and Alec were jumping around in circles holding hands like three year olds. Clary knew this as Isabelle's happy dance. Knowing that Isabelle hadn't seen her yet, Clary creeped up behind her and tapped on her shoulder twice. Clary had never heard a scream as loud as when Isabelle had screamed when she saw Clary standing behind her.

"OH MY ANGEL! CLARY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MY LITTLE READHEADED FRIEND! HOW WAS HAWAII?! AND WHEN DID YOU GET SO HOT?!"

"Calm it Iz, I've been in New York 3 days and i already feel like I'm being questioned by the cops" Clary told her

"It's just so good to have you back Clare! It's been like 14 years and when your brothers moved back with your dad we were all so excited because we thought you were with them, but that dosen't matter because you're here now!" Isabelle explained. A small voice came from behind them.

"Izzy, who is this?" A small boy who must have been around the age of 7 asked

"Max, this is Clary, she's my best friend. Clary, this is Max, my little brother." she said "And I'm guessing you already met the egotistical jerk that is, Jace." she added

"As much as I love reunions and being called an egotistical jerk, it's getting late and we really should be heading off to school." Jace said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "I never thought I would actually want to go to school because I mean-"

"Jace, I say this in the nicest way possible, SHUDDUP!" Clary said to him.

"I think we are going to get along just fine little Red!" Jace said.

The three of them headed towards the door before they were stopped again.

"And where's my hug Clare-bear?" the dark haired boy on the stairs asked. Alec. Clary ran up to him and almost knocked him over with the power of her hug.

"I missed you Alec." She said

"I missed you too Clare." He replied.

Jace, Isabelle and Clary all got in Jace's car and started their journey to school. Clary was shaking with both fear and excitment. The ride was over sooner that what she had thought it would have been. They all got out and stood on the grass, apart from Jace who collapsed into a heap complaining he was tired and wanted to go home.

"Right you two! Off to the office we go!" Isabelle called which resulted in endless moaning from Jace.

"CLARY?!" Avoice asked from behind them. Clary turned round to face who had called her. A geeky boy walked up to her. Simon Lewis.

"Simon! It's been years since I last saw you!" Clary called.

"14 years" Simon replied

"Reunions later! Office! Now!" Isabelle ordered before going over and kissing Simon on the cheek. Clary pointed a questioning look towards Isabelle and she replied with an 'I'll explain it all later' one.

"You know, a lot has changed about me since you last saw me Iz!" the small readhead called back to her friend.

"Well, there's not a lot of height difference so I'm gonna go with something to do with personality." she replied

"Let's just say your brother here isn't the only player in this school starting today." Clary said winking at her geeky friend, earning a questioning look from the golden god himself.

"And who would this other player be?" a new figure asked. Johanna. Johanna Mason.

Isabelle knew she was coming back. She was going to be taking Clary to Mortada High for her first day. Clary waked up the steps to the front door of the Lightwood Institute, expecting Isabelle or even Alec to answer the door but instead she got the suprise of her life. Neither Isabelle or Alec had answered the door. Instead there was a golden god. He had to be a god, right? Gold from head to toe. "Hi, I'm Clary ." was all she could say. Had she got the wrong house? Had Isabelle moved?

"So you're the famous Clarissa Adele Morgenstern? Isabelle and Alec have been screaming about you all morning." The golden god said "I'm Jace by the way." He added.

Jace lead her through to the kitchen where Isabelle and Alec were jumping around in circles holding hands like three year olds. Clary knew this as Isabelle's happy dance. Knowing that Isabelle hadn't seen her yet, Clary creeped up behind her and tapped on her shoulder twice. Clary had never heard a scream as loud as when Isabelle had screamed when she saw Clary standing behind her.

"OH MY ANGEL! CLARY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MY LITTLE READHEADED FRIEND! HOW WAS HAWAII?! AND WHEN DID YOU GET SO HOT?!"

"Calm it Iz, I've been in New York 3 days and i already feel like I'm being questioned by the cops" Clary told her

"It's just so good to have you back Clare! It's been like 14 years and when your brothers moved back with your dad we were all so excited because we thought you were with them, but that dosen't matter because you're here now!" Isabelle explained. A small voice came from behind them.

"Izzy, who is this?" A small boy who must have been around the age of 7 asked

"Max, this is Clary, she's my best friend. Clary, this is Max, my little brother." she said "And I'm guessing you already met the egotistical jerk that is, Jace." she added

"As much as I love reunions and being called an egotistical jerk, it's getting late and we really should be heading off to school." Jace said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "I never thought I would actually want to go to school because I mean-"

"Jace, I say this in the nicest way possible, SHUDDUP!" Clary said to him.

"I think we are going to get along just fine little Red!" Jace said.

The three of them headed towards the door before they were stopped again.

"And where's my hug Clare-bear?" the dark haired boy on the stairs asked. Alec. Clary ran up to him and almost knocked him over with the power of her hug.

"I missed you Alec." She said

"I missed you too Clare." He replied.

Jace, Isabelle and Clary all got in Jace's car and started their journey to school. Clary was shaking with both fear and excitment. The ride was over sooner that what she had thought it would have been. They all got out and stood on the grass, apart from Jace who collapsed into a heap complaining he was tired and wanted to go home.

"Right you two! Off to the office we go!" Isabelle called which resulted in endless moaning from Jace.

"CLARY?!" Avoice asked from behind them. Clary turned round to face who had called her. A geeky boy walked up to her. Simon Lewis.

"Simon! It's been years since I last saw you!" Clary called.

"14 years" Simon replied

"Reunions later! Office! Now!" Isabelle ordered before going over and kissing Simon on the cheek. Clary pointed a questioning look towards Isabelle and she replied with an 'I'll explain it all later' one.

"You know, a lot has changed about me since you last saw me Iz!" the small readhead called back to her friend.

"Well, there's not a lot of height difference so I'm gonna go with something to do with personality." she replied

"Let's just say your brother here isn't the only player in this school starting today." Clary said winking at her geeky friend, earning a questioning look from the golden god himself.

"And who would this other player be?" a new figure asked. Johanna. Johanna Mason.


End file.
